


Klance Flirting Competition ;)

by Itz_Daz



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Competition, Confused Lance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Flirting Keith, Flirting Lance, Flirty Lance, Gay Character, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Love, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Happy Hunk, In love Lance, Keith has feelings, Lance Flirting, Lance Flirty, Love, M/M, Smart Pidge, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), confessing, confused Shiro, confused allura, confused keith, gay flirting, in love Keith, keith flirting, klance, worried Hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itz_Daz/pseuds/Itz_Daz
Summary: Lance wants to prove that he’s better at flirting than Keith after Pidge told him he disagreed. So Pidge suggested they have a competition about it. Keith agreed to it, and that’s how Lance and Keith started a weeks long competition of flirting with each other. And they might have already had some feelings for each other before this even started.Loser does what winner says for a day. Who will win and who will do what after they’re forces to to?





	1. Chapter 1 - How it all started!

**Author's Note:**

> So umm yea.. this isn’t my first time writing a fanfiction but it is my first time posting one, so don’t be to cruel to me plzzz! Sorry if there some spelling mistakes I haven’t noticed and I hope you enjoyed this Klance fanfiction no one asked for!

* * *

* * *

Lance, Pidge and Hunk were in the lobby room talking with each other. Well honestly it was only Lance who was speaking, he was talking about how could flirt with anyone and how he would win any flirting competition (if there was one). While Pidge was on her computer working on something and Hunk was looking at what she was doing over her shoulder.

 

“Did you see the way she turned red when I started flirting with her, I could literally flirt with anyone and they would get flustered!” Lance says, complementing himself.

 

Pidge was so tired of listening to Lance brag, she was trying to think of a good idea to make him shut up. And then one suddenly popped into her head. 

 

Pidge smirked “Honesty Lance, I think your praising yourself a little too much. There’s probably so much people you couldn’t compete with!”

 

Lance looked so betrayed, who could possibly be better than him at flirting? “Oh yea like who?”

 

Pidge looked up “Truthfully I think Keith would make a good opponent!” She looked back down to cover her smirk. 

 

Lance looks as if Pidge had just told him them that Zarkon had beat them. “Why of all people do you think _Keith_ would be able to beat me? I could beat Keith any day! He can’t even socialise and your telling me you think he‘s better than me he’s better than me at flirting?!!” Lance was beyond shocked, there’s no way Keith could be better than him! Keith could barely speak to people like a normal person so how could Pidge even think that there would be a way that he could flirt, with anyone at that! 

 

“Prove that he’s not then, if your so upset about it!” Pidge kept smirking. 

 

Lance looked shocked, what is there to prove?

 

“Fine, I’ve got an idea!” Pidge said, lifting her head up to look at him. She smirked “Since you guys like to compete with each other so much and you want to prove that your better at flirting with him. Then I’ll make a competition on who can flirt better you or Keith. Me and Hunk will be the judges!”

 

Lance looked confused “How would we know who’s better and who are we meant to flirt with?”

 

“Your going to be flirting with each other! The competition will start tomorrow in the when you both wake up, the competition will last a week!To score a point you have to flirt with the other person and make them flustered or blush! If the person doesn’t blush you don’t get a point. Whoever has the most points at the end of the week is the winner and whoever has the least loses! And like I said already me and Hunk will be the judges!” Pidge explains, taking a drink of water after all that talking.

 

Lances mouth was hanging down to the floor (not literally) he could find any words to say for a few seconds “WHAT!! You want me to flirt with.....  _Keith_!” 

 

“ Exactly and the loser has to do whatever the winner says for a day, how does that sound?” Pidge adds

 

Lance thinks for a couple seconds “Tempting...... Keith having to do whatever I say.... for a day.... Fine!” Lance sighs. 

 

Hunk joins in after listening to the whole competition thing “Umm... how do we know Keith will even agree to this!”

 

Pidge smirks and pats Hunks back “Oh he will, there’s no way he’s ever going to give in to a competition. That would just mean he lost before he even started, to him at least!” 

 

Hunk thinks about it for a bit and nods “I guess” 

 

“Okay So Lance stay here while me and go get Keith and cool him to get him in here” Pidge says before placing her laptop and the couch and standing up then walking out the room with Hunk.

 

After leaving Lance has time to think, is this really a good idea, oh well who cares, can’t be that bad! 

 

— • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — 

 

After a while Pidge and Hunk came back with Keith following behind them. 

 

“So umm... what am I doing here again?” Keith seemed so clueless, Lance almost felt bad for him. 

 

“So Keith” Pidge starts “Whats do you think about having a competition with Lance, loser has to do whatever winner says for a day!” Pidge does a unsure smile. 

 

“Umm.. why?”

 

Lance really wanted to prove that he’s better than Keith “Come on Keith, are you seriously going to ask question? Whatever it is you must be better than me right? Or are you unsure and that’s why your asking?” Lance smirked teasing Keith “Wait is Mr Tough Guy really thinking that his rival is possibly better than him at something?!” Lance teases more.

 

Pidge smirked knowing that after what Lance has just said that Keith will agree without even thinking about it, while Hunk just gave a worried look.

 

Keith frowned, glaring at Lance “ _So, Pidge_ , you said the loser does what the winner says for a day right?” Pidge nodded “Great, sounds fun I’m in, can’t wait to see what Lance thinks of what I have planned for him!” Keith smirking still glaring at Lance.

 

“You heard that right Lance?” Pidges smirk widened. 

 

“Yup, hope you don’t things to personally when I win though Keith!” Lance smirked back at Keith

 

“I should probably be saying the same thing to you!” Keith replied “Anyway so for real though what’s the competition about?” Keith says turning back around to look at Pidge and Hunk. 

 

“So basically......” Pidge explains everything to Keith and by the end of her explanation, the smirk Keith had been wiped off. In all honesty Keith looked kind of scared and maybe a little flustered.

 

Lances smirk though, was still there and was probably going to stay there for a while “So you still up for it, Mullet?!” 

 

Keith gave an unsure smile and tried to smirk to cover up his regret to agreeing to this before knowing everything “Of course why wouldn’t I be, I already agreed to it anyway, so no backing away now!” 

 

“Great, me and Hunk will be keeping you scores!”

Soon after they all left and went to their own rooms and spent the rest of the day there, well Keith did at least.

— • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • —

Keith was laying on his panicking over what he had just agreed to. He was definitely going to be dead by the end of this. 

Keith’s POV

Im definitely losing, there’s no way I can beat Lance by flirting! Fighting yes, flirting no. Why are they even getting me involved with this anyway, who even thought of this competition!? Who ever did must really be bored with their life to make do this kind of this.

 

Pidge’s POV

Pidge was sitting on her bed leaning against the wall on her laptop while thinking to herself.

I can’t believe my plan actually worked. *cough cough* I mean of course it works, I’m a genus. Still I was so bored with life, now I can sit and enjoy a show for a week at least! I so can’t wait until tomorrow! 

 

Lance’s POV 

Lance was in a sort of panicked state. He was mostly confused on what had just happened. 

 

“Wait, okay so I need to calm down.” He says out to himself “okay so starting tomorrow morning me and Keith are in a competition and we need to flirt with each other. Not a big deal right? We’re teammates and rivals so this shouldn’t be that bad. So then why do I feel so weird about it? This should be easy, I always flirt with people and aliens I guess. So this should be no different! It’s just Keith, dumb emo, loner boy Keith. So why is my stomach doing summersaults, Ugh stupid mullet!” Lance was mumbling out load lucky the walls should be thick enough that no one heard him. 


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it’s the first day of the competition.  
> Lance is determined to win so he goes starts straight away. And Keith is not going to give Lance a easy time trying to win. (This was a sh*tty summary but oh well trust me the chapter is better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general. I tried my best so I hope you enjoy!

Day 1

 

 

The next day Keith wakes up and does his normal morning routine, completely forgetting about the competition that started that morning.

 

He was in the hallways going to get breakfast as he bumped into Pidge and that’s when he remembered everything and all the dread fell upon him. All the butterflies came flying back into his stomach. He wished he could disappear or be able to go back into the past and change his answer to no. He was not happy to see Pidge that morning with her smirk.

 

Pidge on the other hand was more than happy to see Keith. She could not wait for the show to start, she stayed up almost all night thinking about how much pictures she can take and how much blackmail there would be for her to use. And she definitely couldn’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces, Keith and Lances for obvious reasons and Shiro and Allura’s being that they had no idea of what would be going on, Since none of the other paladins told them about the competition.

 

Pidge moves closer to Keith “So you looking forward the competition?!” She smirked.

 

Keith just frowned “Oh _please_ Pidge you already know the answer, stop teasing me! You already know I have no chance in winning!”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes “Come on Keith, I’m sure you can win if you tried. Sure Lance might be used to flirting with people, but he’s not used to people flirting with him. So you flirting with him will probably get him flustered, and he never flirted with you either so it will probably be as much of a challenge to him as it will be to you! So there’s nothing to worry about!” Pidge was trying to reassure Keith because of two reasons, number one being that she didn’t want Keith to worry about something like this and number two being she didn’t want him giving up before they gave her a show, she really wanted to see both of them flustered, and she didn’t set this up for nothing so she better enjoy what was about to happen!

 

They made to the dining room, Keith’s eyes searched the room, and a flood of relief ran through him when he saw that Lance wasn’t in the room yet. Though he wasn’t sure why he was expecting him to there, when Lance was usually the last one there, let’s just say Lance isn’t a morning person. 

Keith sat down at the table and Pidge sat on the other side of the table in front of him. Shiro was in the room already sitting down “Good morning Keith, Pidge!” they both replied with “Morning” Pidge smiled and Keith tried to smile.

 

Hunk was in the Kitchen making breakfast which everyone was thankful for. Hunk made the food goo taste way better, than it did before. Before the food goo was hardly eatable, but ever since Hunk started cooking in the kitchen it was as if he was making a whole other dish.

 

Shortly after Allura and Coran came in the kitchen, talking about some Altean things, Shiro joined them after the they sat down.

 

A couple more minutes passed and really wasn’t feeling well, it most likely because he never. He tried to calm himself down but it wasn’t really working. Hunk was going around serving the food and as he was serving Keith’s plate he noticed he looked a little pale and unwell. “Don’t worry about it, it’ll be fine!”

 

Hunk whispered in Keiths ear, knowing what Keith was stressing about. Keith nodded and Hunk continued giving out the plates full of food goo.

 

Shortly after everyone started eating, the door slammed open. And someone walked, obliviously trying to grab everyone’s attention. Which only happened to work of Keith, Pidge and Hunk. Everyone else in the room was used to Lances entree.

 

Everyone glances at Lance and turned her gaze towards Keith. Keith saw her looking at him from the corner of his eyes, but didn’t look back at her. He was to busy panicking over Lance entering the room and all the butterflies flooding his stomach again.

 

Lance started walking towards the empty seat next to Keith. Keith turned around looking at his plate, trying to take his mind of Lance. But of course Lance didn’t allow that, cause as soon as he sat down he looked over at Keith, waiting for Keith to turn to look at him too, which he did. And did what he always does........flirt!

 

“Did you go to bed early last night? From the looks of it, you got your beauty sleep!” Lance said looking into Keith’s eyes still smirking. 

 

Keith was expecting for Lance to say something like that, though just because he was expecting it doesn’t mean he was ready for it. Keith soon turned red, he turned back to his plate quickly to avoid eye contact with Lance. He realised he had to give Lance a reply, and so he did “shut up” he mumbled hardly audible. Lance just laughed as a response, this was the first time he had to Keith flustered. And he was beginning to enjoy it.

 

Pidge’s POV 

 

Yasss, it’s starting!! Thank you Lance! I can already tell this is going to be good to watch! The look on Keith’s face is hilarious!! Though he could turn a little more red, and get a little more flustered..... meh he probably will if Lance continues doing what he just did! And omg the look on Shiros face, he was so confused Allura had the exact same expression as him!! OMG I can’t waittttt for more!!! *internally fangirling* MY SHIP IS SAILING!! 

 

No ones POV

 

Lance was pleased with Keith’s reaction, it meant he had gotten a point. He looked over a Keith who was still quite pink, Lance could tell he was trying to focus on his food and nothing else. Lance had different plans though. He let Keith cool down by giving him a few more minutes before Lance would attack again. 

 

And the time came for Lances next move, he turned to Keith with his spoon and poked him in the cheek with his finger. Keith turned to face Lance with a sigh, he was already kind of flustered by the touch and from earlier. “What?” Keith asked flatly.

 

Hunk already had a bad feeling about this, he knew Lance was going to gain another point. But that’s not he was worried about, he was worried about this getting a little out of hand and Lance getting a little carried away. Lance had a big ego, so it was normal for him to get carried away. But there was nothing he could do to stop it so he just watched. 

 

“Say ‘aaaa’” Lance said putting the spoon and food goo towards Keith’s mouth. Keith blushed and looked at the goo and the spoon in front of him.“Umm...” Keith didn’t know how to answer he just stared at the spoon then at Lance, back at the spoon then back at Lance.

 

“Come on cutie, let me feed you!~” Lance said smirking and waving the spoon around closer to Keith’s mouth. Keith turned red, he opened his mouth slightly, not enough for the to fit in though. So Lance thought of better idea and took his thump and placed it on Keith’s bottom lip and pulling down lightly, leaving more space, so then Lance put the spoon in Keith’s mouth and pulled it back out. Keith chewed a little then swallowed. “Oh hehe there’s some food goo on the side of your mouth!” Lance told him, placing his thump on the side of Keith’s mouth wiping off the food goo, he then proceeded to lick it off his thump. Keith turned even darker shade of red, if that was even possible.

 

Shiro was beyond shocked, what just happened, since when did Lance start flirting with Keith, are they a couple now, when did they get this close, is Keith okay with this? Shiro was so confused!

 

Pidge was so proud of Lance, she didn’t know he would move this fast! And that shade of red on Keith’s face was much more red than she thought was possibly turn. And the confusion on both Shiro and Alluras faces were both so much more hilarious than last time. Pidge was trying so hard to keep both her laughter and squealing in. 

 

“Umm... that was something!” Allura mumbled, only Shiro had heard her and he nodded agreeing with her. 

 

Keiths POV

 

I turned back to my half filled plate, bright red. How was Lance so good at this, it pisses me off so much, knowing he can get me into this state so easily. And who even does all that in one go!? Lance apparently, that must have been like 10 points or something! Though it was probably actually one, so why did he go that far? I need to do something and fast cause I’m at this point I won’t even have a chance at wining. I’m gonna make sure Lance knows I’m not gonna go easy of him. But first I need to cool down.....

 

No ones POV

 

A few minutes pass, and the redness of Keith’s face disappeared, leaving a hardly visible light blush. Keith looked up, he wasn’t really paying much attention to what was going on earlier since he was trying to calm his pounding heart down and get some control over his body. So when he looked up he noticed Lance was having a conversation with Pidge and Hunk while Shiro and Allura were talking and Coran joined them every once in a while. Keith took this as an opportunity to make Lance blush, he was pissed off at Lance for earlier so now it was his turn for revenge, plus he hoped it would earn him a point. 

 

Keith smirked and moved a little closer to Lance without anyone noticing, he placed his left hand on Lances outer thigh. Lance jumped and gasped slightly, he looked at his legs, seeing a hand placed on his right one, he followed the arm and soon locked eyes with Keith’s. 

 

Keith was giving Lance a evil grin. He moved his hand to the inside of Lances thigh, and lance gasped again, you could see the slight blush crawling up his neck. But he tried to stay composed knowing Pidge and Hunk could see him.Lance turned his gaze back towards Hunk after Hunk had asked him if he was okay, Lance just nodded to answer him. Knowing he that if he spoke he would start stuttering.

 

Keith was slowly moving his hand closer to Lances crotch, giving his inner thigh light squeezes every once in a while. Lances eyes widened, since when did Keith get so good at this.

 

Pidge could tell Lance was acting weird but she didn’t know why. She dropped her spoon and bent down to get it, before she sat back up she took a glance under the table. And there it was, the reason to Lance so weird. Pidge could see Keith’s hand on Lances thigh, she smirked at the sight. She sat back up, looking back at Lance he was now turning pinkish. “So Lance you sure you feeling okay over there?”

 

“Y-yup w-why wouldn’t I b-be?” He was stuttering, anyone in the room could tell he was flustered, It was hilarious. 

 

Now it was Keith’s turn to speak “ Lance are you actually sure your okay, I mean your face is turning kind of red.” Keith smirked.

 

“Mmhmm posi-“ and mid sentence Keith places his on Lances crotch, he wasn’t really squeezing or pressing down on it. But it was enough to make Lance let out a little “squeak”

 

Keith laughed “pfft what was that.....look your all red now!” Keith laughed a little more. 

 

“I-I uhh it wa- shut up” Lance was a stuttering mess, but I mean what more do you expect. His teammates hand his on his crotch, this kind of thing never happened to him before.

 

——————————————————

 

They continued eating with Keith’s hand resting on Lances crotch. Lance barely survived through the rest of breakfast, he tried to eat as fast as he could. Despite eating faster than anyone else in the room, Keith still beat him to it. 

 

Keith finished his food and went to put it in the dish washer thing. But before he stood up he gave Lances crotch one last squeeze and left the room. Also leaving lance flustered and bright red.

 

———————————————————

 

When Keith left the room, and the doors shut behind him. A flood of relief filled Keith, there was no way he could of survived being in that room touching Lance up any longer. He would have exploded, sure it felt good getting his revenge on Lance, and seeing his face all red and flustered was literally a dream to him. But there’s no way he wouldn’t have turned red either.

 

Keith walked back his room, he needed to relax a little and take his mind of certain things. *cough* Lance *cough*

 

——————Time skip 8 mins—————

 

Keith tried to his mind off Lance, he really did but every time he thought of something new his mind instantly replayed the moment when Keith was feeling Lance up in breakfast. Keith regretted doing that now, all his mind could focus on was how nice it was to feel Lance like that.

 

Keith’s POV

 

Stupid mind! Sure Lance is really good looking and when I was feeling him he felt quite big down there- Ugh stop gay thoughts!! Look mind we both know Lance has a nice face and probably body too, but that doesn’t give you the right to think about him all the time! 

 

Non ones POV 

 

Keith was having a mental breakdown, so he thought maybe some training would help him clear his mind, but then again he wasn’t bothered training. Which was surprising ,Keith was always up to do some training. But this time maybe sleep would be better for him. Even though Keith woke up literally 2-3 hours ago, a short nap didn’t sound too bad, he didn’t get the same amount of sleep last night from panicking too much about the competition anyway, so a couple of minutes of sleep wouldn’t hurt. 

 

Keith laid down on his bed, he didn’t pull the covers over him he just laid on top them, facing the wall. He fell asleep it to long after.

 

— • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • —

 

 

He just left..... he just squeezed my dick and left it was nothing! Like it was nothing, he better not be thinking that he’s getting away with thing, cause he’s not! 

 

Lance stood up with a semi hard dick, put his plate away and ran to his room. He didn’t know why he was running, it’s not like anyone was going to ran after him. But he still ran, probably from embarrassment, he still had a slightly hard dick so he wanted to deal with that as soon as possible without anybody noticing. He made it to his room, and went straight to the bathroom to deal with his problem down there.

 

—————— Time Skip ——————

 

After Lance dealt with his issue, he went and sat down on his bed to think over what had happened since he woke up. 

 

Lances POV

 

Ok, so first I woke up as usual, then I got ready and made my way to the dining room for breakfast. Everyone was already there including Keith as usual, I’m always late so that’s nothing new. Then I sat down next to Keith, like usual. And since we had a competition I used a pick up line of him to get a point, not like usual. He got all flustered and it was so cute- anyway.... then I fed him for another point, again not like usual, but it was so worth it, it’s not everyday you get a adorable reaction like that from Keith! Aww he turned so red and was hardly able to speak, it was the cutest thing ever!! *cough cough* anyway like I was saying.... after reading him, I went back to eating and then..... then- then Keith uh Keith put his hand my thigh, he then pulled it closer to my crotch until he umm...reached it and umm placed it hand on it... and let’s just say he got a point from my reaction. He then stood up gave my dick a tight, little squeeze and then left me there all flustered with a semi hard dick. Not even bothered to turn around, or give me one for glance before. No of course not, cause it’s Keith and Keith does what Keith wants to do.

 

No ones POV

 

Lance won’t admit it just yet but he actually really enjoyed Keith’s hand over his dick. Keith’s hand was warm, and warmed his thing up. And when Keith was rubbing his thigh, it quite relaxing for him, he enjoyed every touch the boy gave him. But of course won’t admit that, not even to himself.

 

He sat there in his bed looking at the floor, think about Keith and trying to come with the perfect idea to get back at him for this morning. He sat there thinking for a while before some ideas popped into his head. 

 

To begin with, Lance was going to use a pick up line on Keith every single time he saw him, whether it’s just passing him in the halls or at dinner in the lobby room. And second he was going to be more touchy, and third was something he was going to do when it was the perfect time to. Which is something you’ll find out when the time comes. (Hehe sorry bout tat)

 

Lance the decided he would go see what Pidge and Hunk were doing, some time had passed since breakfast so they should be doing their own thing by now. And Lance was bored so he decided he was going to annoy them if he found them.

 

— • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — 

 

Keith woke up after sleeping for about 20 minutes, he just wasn’t tired enough to sleep. He sat and got off his bed, he stood still for a sec to regain his balance. He tried to think of something he could do, but couldn’t think of anything, so he just decided to head off looking for Shiro. Maybe he had something Keith could do.

 

After looking for Shiro for a couple of minutes he finally found him, he was in the dining room with Coran. They were talking about something, Keith didn’t really pay attention about what though. 

 

Shiro saw Keith walking over to him in the corner of his eye and turned to look at him. 

“Umm, Hi Shiro, I was wondering if there was anything I could do around the castle, I’m quite bored and there’s nothing I could think of doing.” Keith said.

 

Shiro just smiled “Hey Keith, I’m not sure just yet, but Pidge said she needed to speak to you about something, I’m not sure what though. All I know is that she needed to speak to, and that she said that if I see you to tell you to go to her room.” Keith sighed, he knew it had something to do with the competition, and that Lance was probably called over there too. Keith nodded and gave Shiro a tired smile and ‘okay thanks’ before leaving and walking towards Pidges room. 

 

————————————————————

 

He got to Pidges room, and sighed before knocking on the door. Along the way he thought of numerous things he wanted to speak about, and all of them where bad.

 

As he panicked a bit more, as the door opened, leaving Keith staring at a short brown haired girl in front of him. She smirked at him and let him inside. And just like he thought on his way here, Lance was here. (If that even makes sense) Along with Hunk. All the memories that he had forgotten about this morning cake flooding back into his head. Keith blushed slightly trying to ignore his thoughts.

 

Keith’s walked into the room, and stood there next to the door looking at Pidge as she shut the door and sat down on her bed next to Hunk. She smile and began speaking “So I’m sure your curious as to why I called you here? Well Keith at least, Lance just came here at the right before I was going to call him over!”

 

Lance nodded smiling, proudly of his perfect timing and the fact that Pidge has mentioned it. 

 

Keith just nodded looking at Pidge wanting her to continue.

 

Pidge did continued “So the reason I called here was because Hunk pointed something obvious out to me....” She stopped as Hunk passed her two bracelet things. “Like I was saying, Hunk pointed something obvious out to me, and yes it has something to do with the competition as you probably already guessed. Since me and Hunk won’t always be there to see who got flusters and who got points, Hunk and I made these two bracelet/watch type of things, each of you will wear one and they will count how much point each of you get!” Pidge stopped and took a breath.

 

“So how do they work?” Lance asked curious.

 

“I would tell you.. but... it’s way to complicated for that tiny brain of yours to understand!” Pidge smirked. Hunk just nodded with agreement.

 

Lance gasped, placing a hand over his heart to show just how hurt he was from that comment. 

 

Pidge and Hunk just chuckled, while Keith through a comment in “I mean, they’re not wrong?” And Lance turned to Keith and gasped louder.

 

“Anyway, I put your points from earlier in to the bracelet already so, Lance you have 2 and Keith you have 1!” she handed both of them they’re bracelet watch things. Both of them put it on. 

 

“They’re waterproof, so you keep them ok while showering, not like you could take them of anyway, now that they’re on they’re not coming of until the end of the competition, and me and can’t do anything about it so don’t ask us too!” Pidge smirked.

 

“Yea sorry bout that guys!” Hunk said apologetically.

 

Keith’s and Lance just froze, the in sync they tried to take it off themselves but like Pidge and said, they weren’t coming off. Both boys sighed in defeat. 

 

“Is that all we need to know?” Asked Keith just want to get out of the room already. 

 

“Yup you can leave if you want to now!” Hunk said opening the door.

 

Keith sighed again and muttered a quiet ‘bye’ before leaving. Keith didn’t know what do do now so he just walked around the halls. Little did he know Lance was following him.

 

Lance was proud of himself for Keith not noticing him yet. He didn’t know where Keith was walking, so he just kept following along silently. Until a idea popped into his head and that’s when Lance smirked.

 

Lance sprinted silently next to the right of Keith, grabbed his ass, and gave it a tight squeeze which caused Keith to let out a gasp. Lance then proceeded to place his hand around Keith’s waist and on his hip. Keith turned to see who grabbed his ass, and wasn’t surprised by who he saw. I mean who else had he expected it to be. 

 

Next to Keith stood Lance. Lance looked back at Keith “Nice ass you got there, mullet!” Lance then winked at him. And Keith, like you would’ve expected turned bright red.

 

“Aww what’s wrong Keithy? You turned all red!” 

 

Keith tried to pull away from him but Lance just pulled him closer, tightening his grip around Keith’s hip. Keith turned even redder. (If that’s even a word)

 

Lance smiled at him “Aww Keith, you gave me another point, your so nicee~!” Keith frowned at that. 

 

Then a thought came to Keith’s head, and he suddenly pushed Lance against the wall, pushing one of his legs in between both of Lances. Both his arms were on either side of a surprised Lance. 

 

A smirk grew on Keith’s face as he leaned in next to Lances ear and licked it before whispering in “Looks like you gave me one too, loverboy!” Purring the last word. He then faced Lance again grin widening after seeing the reaction he was getting.

 

Lance was all flustered and red, he was definitely not expecting Keith to do something even near this. It annoyed him that Keith was right before he even saw Lances reaction. Damn why is Keith so good at this?! 

 

Lance was going to say something back to Keith but before he could, Keith turned away leaving him there pressed against the wall. 

 

Speechless.

 

— • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — 

 

Keith walked away calm and collected to his room, put his armour on then went to the training room. He really needed to take his mind of Lance, because even if it’s just been a couple hours, he’s pretty sure his crush on Lance increased. A lot. 

 

Why is he so cute!? Keith barley survived being around Lance before and now he’s flirting with him?! Is that even possible? Well yea, obviously because Pidge has great ideas. 

 

Anyway this is exactly why Keith needs to take his mind of specific things. And training is the only answer. And he’s probably going to be doing a lot of training this week if he’s wants to survive through it.

 

— • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • —

 

Its dinner now and everyone is in the dining room once again....... well everyone but Lance and Keith. Which is surprising for everyone since neither of them have ever been late for dinner, if anything they were the first ones here.So why’s now different? 

 

“Does anyone know where Lance and Keith are?” Shiro asked more curious than concerned. 

 

Everyone nods no. But Pidge is smirking knowing it’s something to do with the competition she started. And Hunk is just smiling as they wait.

 

Shiro turns to Pidge “Pidge that smirk of yours is telling me you know something.”

 

Pidge just waves him off “What no! I know nothing expect that they’re probably together!” She tells him still smirking.

 

Poor Shiro he looks really confused “Why would they be together they hate each other” he stops and remembers this morning “at least until this morning.... yea I was gonna ask, what was that about?” 

 

Allura joined in, just as confused as Shiro “Yea, I was quite surprised that Lonce was acting that way towards Keith!” 

 

“Maybe he hit his head or something?” Shiro answered.

 

Pidge couldn’t help it anymore, she burst out laughing. Poor things, both of them look so confused.... it’s hilarious! “Don’t worry about!” Pidge said after calming down a little “It’s nothing to worry about, they should be here in a couple minutes......... or hours depending on what they’re doing!” 

 

And gasp came from Hunks side of the room. He slapped her back, a little hard but not so it was painful “Pidgeeee~~ why would you say thatttt” 

 

Pidge burst out laughing again “What... it’s... true!” She said between laughs. 

 

Poor Shiro and Allura looked even more confused than before now. 

 

— • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — 

 

Keith was running late for dinner, he was over doing it in training trying to keep his mind of Lance and ended up forgetting about dinner. 

 

He got changed into his regular clothes, then started making his way to the dinning room quickly, not wanting to hold everyone up any longer but not wanting to run. 

 

But he suddenly stopped in his tracks, in front of him was Lance walking slowly to the dining room while quietly singing. 

 

An idea popped into Keith’s head, but he wasn’t sure if he should go through with it. He had 1 less point than Lance, so going through with it would mean they would an equal amount of points. So might as well go along with it.

 

They were almost at the dining room door so Keith acted fast, speeding a little closer next Lance so that now he was just a little bit behind him.

 

“Pretty voice you got there.... all though if I were you, I’d leave it for later tonight when your screaming out my name...” Keith smirked.

 

Lance turned around surprised “K-Keith!.......I- I didn’t know you were .....b-behind me...“ His cheeks slowly turning red, the longer he looked at Keith the more the words he said affected him.

 

Keith just smiled and continued walking next to Lance. And before they entered the dining room, Keith squeezed Lances ass. Lance froze half through the doorway, as Keith just continued into the dining room sitting down. 

 

Everyone in the dining room stared at Keith then proceeded to look at Lance. 

 

Pidge smirked with pleasure when she saw them, she had also noticed when Keith grabbed Lances ass, that made her even happier “C’mon Lance, why you just standing there, come sit down!” She teased 

 

Lance snapped out of his thoughts “O-Oh right!” He started walking to his seat.......next to Keith. He sat down and Keith gave him a smirk. Curse him.

 

“So why did it take so long for both of you to get here?” Shiro asked from the end of the table.

 

Both Keith and Lance snapped their heads towards him “Oh, I just got caught up in my thoughts and didn’t notice the time.” Lance spoke Keith after him “Yea same, I was training and didn’t realise the time.” 

 

Shiro nodded “Okay, well then-“ he got interrupted.

 

“And you’s just happen to come back at the same time?” Pidge asked

 

Lance blushed a darker shade of red white Keith stayed cool. “Yea, we just happen to bump into each other in the hall.”

 

“Pidge has a point” Shiro said “Aren’t you two are weirdly close today?” 

 

And Keith isn’t even surprised by Shiro’s question, he knew it was coming. He’s surprised it took him this long to ask.

 

“Honestly Shiro I don’t know what your talking.” Keith says which even he admits is a stupid answer, he could easily just admit that it’s a competition.....but that would be weird. Ugh.

 

“Lies!” Hunk says then goes back to eating.

 

Everyone turns to him then back at Keith and Lance. They both have a ‘betrayal’ face. 

 

“Hunks right, Lance is “flirting” with Keith for the first time ever!” Allura says 

 

“Well it’s not my fault I can’t stop flirting with Keith, he’s just to cute!” Lance says snapping out his flustered stage. 

 

Keith feels the heat climbing up his face but tries to hold it down. 

 

Pidge and Hunk just smirk while Shiros and Allura are confused little babies.

 

“Alright everyone I think that’s enough questions, we should probably get back to eating!” Coran says standing up, then when he’s finished speaking he sits back down.

 

Everyone looks at home and nods, they continue eating without anymore interruptions. 

 

———————————————

 

Everyone’s about done eating, and when they are Pidge takes the time to glance at both Keith’s and Lances watches, and smirks at the sight. Before when Pidge has first put them on them, Lance had 2 points and Keith had 1 and now they both have 3 points each. That means Keith managed to make Lance flustered doublethe amount of times as Lance did after their watches were applied. 

 

Pidge was surprised by that, she had expected Lance to have more points than Keith. But she wasn’t upset or arguing about it, she was quite happy about it truthfully. She couldn’t wait untiltomorrow, she just knew there would be so much more drama. 

 

———————————————————

 

After dinner there wasn’t much going on. Lance,Pidge and Hunk were all talking in the lobby. While Keith was helping Shiro with something around the castle. Allura was in her room and Coran was checking the pods.

 

It wasn’t until later at night that Lance and Keith saw each other again. Keith had just showered and was just coming back from drinking a glass of water from the kitchen. And oh boy was Keith for treat, Lance was walking back to his room shirtless after Pidge had poured water over his head. (She was bored and Lance was being annoying so yea)

 

Keith instantly turned dark red, damn Lance had a nice abs, they weren’t as toned as Shiro’s but they were still nice to look at, he honestly preferred Lance’s abs compared to Shiro’s. 

 

Lance saw Keith staring and smirked “see something you like?!” Lance asked in a trading tone.

 

Keith quickly turned away, he didn’t even realised he was staring until Lance pointed it out. “Maybe...” Keith mumbled.

 

Lance’s smirk widened “What was that!?” He teased more. 

 

“Yea they’re pretty nice!” Keith blurted out, turning a even darker shade of red if possible. He covered his face with his hand. 

 

Lance just kept smirking and walks closer, Keith is so cute! It just makes Lance want to tease him even more. So he does, he takes Keith’s hand and slowly drags it across his abs. Keith just gasps at the touch, why does it feel so nice he’s not even the one being touched. 

 

Lance laughs at Keith’s reaction “Gosh your so cute!” They went silent, Keith turning away to hide fully red face and neck, though Lance could still see his dark red ears.

 

“I uhh... I umm gotta go now, b-byee!” Keith said quickly and rubs it to his room. Lance just laughs and smiles to himself. 

 

Damn he’s adorable.... wait what no Lance snap out of it! Keith is not cute!

 

Lance then walks to his room takes a shower and goes to sleep.

 

— • — • — • — • — • — • — • — • —

 

Keith makes it to his room, and if he could he would slam his door shut but he can’t so instead he throws himself on his bed face first. 

 

Anymore of that and I would have actually exploded!Ughhhhh.....why is he so hotttttt!!! Is it even possible to be that hot!? And those muscles... HE LET ME TOUCH THEMMM!!! They were so niceeee~~! And that laugh, I don’t remember it being so cute?! Why is he so perfect?!. And his smile, his smiles adorable too! .... and his ass..... his ass is nice too...the shape.. and everything about it....

 

Keith soon fell asleep with his head filled with Lance. He fell asleep earlier than usual, normally he would find it hard to fall asleep but this time with his mind on Lance it was quite easy. Surprisingly. 

 

Keith should probably get all the sleep he can, since tomorrow’s a new day and who knows what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know it took a while, the next one will be out quicker! (I hope)


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the second day of the competition. But they have training today and Keith has to earn more points to beat Lance. And after an awkward dinner discussion Pidge and Hunk make a bet with eachother.

Day 2

 

Keith woke up early that morning, feeling wide awake. So he decided to get ready and do some training before breakfast. 

 

Keith was in the training room for a little less than an hour when he decided to have a shower and wait for breakfast after. 

 

Keith was on his way to the kitchen with his hair still damp, he was expecting to be the first one there but to his surprise and misfortune he wasn’t. Lance was. 

 

Lance was sitting on a seat next to the table with a cup of water, humming happily to a unknown song. As soon as Keith walked in Lance snapped his head up towards him. It took a second but a smile crawled up his face at the sight. 

 

Keith would’ve walked back out of the kitchen but that would be weird and he didn’t want to Lance see he was anxious. So he stayed and got a cup of juice and sat down next to Lance.

 

Lance turned his body towards him, smile still sitting on his lips. “Hey good looking, your early this morning!” Lance said with his flirting voice, that didn’t really affect Keith on the outside but in the inside he was screaming. 

 

“I could say the same thing about you, your always late why is today any different?” Keith asked genuinely curious. Lance just smirked “Couldnt wait to see your pretty face that’s all!” Keith frowned “You know what, forget I asked, I don’t care anymore.”

 

“Aww why so moody?!” Lance smirked. “I mean seeing your face first thing in the morning isn’t really anything to be happy about!” Keith said frown still present.

 

“What do you mean?!” Lance asked “It’s a blessing!” 

 

“Not to me it isn’t!” Keith answered glaring at Lance. 

 

“I mean...” lance said standing up “I could change your mind!” He suddenly grabbed Keith around the waist and pinned against the table (still standing)

 

Keith gasped at the sudden movement “What are you doing?!” Keith was surprised and confused on Lance was doing. 

 

Keith’s eyes widened as Lance grinned and started moving in closer to Keith before lifting his chin up “ _changing your mind_ ” he said voice low.

 

Keith starting backing away which Lance decided was a good time to grab Keith’s legs up and wrap them around his waist.

 

To which Keith now has his back against thedining table his legs wrapped around a standing Lance who was pinning Keith. 

 

“Lance!” Keith called in surprise. Only now realising how close they are and what position they’re in.

 

Lances smirk widened “what? Why you blushing?” Lance teased and damn this was a great view for Lance. Lance pulled Keith’s legs making the gab between Lances hips and Keiths ass close. 

 

“Lance! S-stop!” Keith stuttered face bright red now he tried to push away but it ended in Lance leaning over slamming his hands over Keith’s head while the other was holding Lance up.

 

“Nice try but I think you just worsened it for yourself!” Lance winked his head right above Keith’s. 

 

“Lance.... let go....please?” Keith was trying his best to stay calm and control himself physically and mentally. 

 

“Sorry no can do!” Lance lowered his body making it it only an inch away from Keith. And for Keith’s luck Lance suddenly and very quickly got of Keith. Keith sighed before turning around and for his misfortune Shiro was there standing frozen in the entrance. The image of Lance pinning Keith against the table burned into his brain. 

 

“Shiro it’s not what it looks like!” Keith started but got interrupted. 

 

“No Keith, it’s fine but why on the dining table?!” Shiro exclaimed his hands gesturing to the dining table. 

 

Lance stood silently behind Keith, Keith moved back and elbowed Lance after not knowing what to say. Lance coughed “Oh emm...!” Lance scratcher the back of his head for loss of words.

 

Shiro sighed nodding his head “you know what never mind just get to your seats and get ready for breakfast, I’ll go splash some water on my face and try to clear the image out of my mind.” Shiros said walking out of the room. 

 

When the door closed Keith immediately turned to Lance and gave him a death glare “Why did you do that, do you know how awkward it’ll be around him knowing he saw that!” Keith yelled.

 

Lances expression softened from him frightened one “Relax it’s not like we were naked! And I did it to get a point and it worked see!” Lance shoved his wrist to Keith’s face showing him his watch. Once Keith’s vision cleared from the blurriness he saw that Lance had 5 points, he proceeded to look at his own seeing 3 points damn be was 2 behind. 

 

“Whatever we better sit down before Shiro comes back” Keith cringed at the thought of Shiro coming back after  that !

 

“Fine!” Lance sighed so they both sat down in their usual seats. Allura walked in a minute after telling each of them morning and telling them how early they were. 

 

Shiro then walked back in, oh Shiro. He went to sit next to Allura while side glancing them. Ooo the awkwardness is real and it’s all Lances fault.

 

Hunk and Pidge come to the dining room soon along with Coran following not long after. They had a relatively normal breakfast besides Shiro eyeing them awkwardly sometimes and Pidge giving random smirks though that wasn’t to out of the ordinary. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

After breakfast Shiro calls everyone into the training room for training. Without armour because said it was just hand to hand combat.

 

When everyone arrives in the training room Shiro puts the paladins into pairs. “Keith you go with....” Shiro thinks for a minute “Hunk!” 

 

“And Lance you go with Pidge.” Shiro watched as they start training. Hunk and Keith are quite equal when it comes to hand to hand combat. Hunk is strong and thinks through every move before doing it, while Keith is quite strong too plus he has quick reflexes but he does tend to go with his gut feeling which on his behalf isn’t the worst option. So Keith and Hunk do make good match against each other. 

 

Shiro can’t really say about Pidge and Lance though. Pidge keeps running around granted she does pull a punch here and there. While Lance is trying to chase her but isn’t keeping up. Lance looks like he’s getting exhausted running after her, and Pidge is just laughing out loud. 

 

Shiro sighs “Good Work Keith and Hunk” Shiro turned to Pidge and Lance and sighs louder. Lance is now sitting on the floor breathing heavily while Pidge is mocking him. “Pidge stop.” Shiro said disappointed he had to deal with this behaviour. Though he can’t really blame them. They’re out here in space fighting against evil aliens who dam destroy galaxies, while they’re still teenagers who should be having fun doing teenagery things. 

 

“Obviously this pair isn’t working so I’m gonna swap you around” Shiro told Lance and Pidge as they looked up at him. 

 

“Keith, Hunk!” Shiro called they stop and turn to him “We’re having a 5 minute break and then swapping teams since Lance and Lidge have been running around to much!” Shoto looks at Pidge.

 

“Okay!” Keith’s calls out.

 

Everyone goes to the side and sits up against the wall as Lance lays on the ground between Hunk and Keith.

 

“You okay buddy?” Hunk asks Lance. 

 

Lance smiles a tired smile at him “Yea just tired for some unusual reason!” He says the last part while glaring at Pidge, Pidge just sticks her tongue out “not my fault you can’t run!” 

 

“What did you ju-“ Lance was cut of my by Shiro “well it doesn’t matter since Lance you’ll be working with Keith and Pidge you’ll be working with Hunk!” 

 

Everyone looks at their pair. Hunk and Pidge exchange a smile and give eachother a high five. And Lance gives Keith a knowing smirk while Keith’s face fills with dread. 

 

Shiro noticed this “And I don’t want any funny things happening between you and Keith especially when I’m not looking, Lance!” Shiro said glaring mainly at Lance flickering his eyes to Keith as well. 

 

Pidge burst out laughing at this and Hunk was holding his laughed in. “Oh come on! I wasn’t gonna do anything Shiro!” Lance said surprised Shiro called him out in it already. 

 

“Mmhmm sure.” Shiro nods. “Not something you would’ve said earlier today...” 

 

“WHAT!!” Pidge screeches 

 

“Shiro!” Keith kicks him 

 

Shiro doesn’t flinch “well Pidge since you asked ,this morning when I was going to breakfast, I walked in on Lance pi-“

 

Lance suddenly standing up “OH WOW I’m suddenly not tired anymore I think we should go train now! heheheh!” He rushed out, letting out an awkward chuckle. 

 

“Yea I think so too! Come on Shiro let’s not waste time!” Keith said standing up pushing Shiro to the middle of the training room.

 

Shiro chuckled “okay okay!”

 

“Wait what!! Come on Shiro continue!” Pidge called out running after Shiro. “WHAT HAPPENED!

 

Hunk sighed as he stood up sand pulled Pidge away from Shiro “Come on Pidge lets train!” Pidge was fighting to get away from him but it didn’t work.

 

— — — — — — — — — — — —

 

Everyone got to training as Shiro observered what each of them needed to work on. 

 

Hunk got fight to start training, she told him she’d just continue asking Lance until he got annoyed and told her what Shiro was talking about. 

 

Keith and Lance were training together. They were in the middle of hand to hand combat with Keith dodging all of Lances sad attempts of punches. “Heh you really are bad at hand to hand combat no wonder Pidge didn’t want to train with you!” Keith smirked at Lance. 

 

“Hey! I have you know  I  was the one who didn’twant to train with Pidge! And I’m a sharpshooter, I’m meant to shoot from a far notpunch from close up!!” Lance defended himself. Keith went in for a punch and Lance barley dodging it. “Hah missed!” Lance cheered.

 

Keith rolled his eyes “Yea barely!” Keith then twisted Lances arm behind his back. “Ouch!” Lance yelped out his back facing Keith. 

 

Keith felt something on lances wrist, he looked down to see what it is. And it was the wrist watch thing Pidge had given him and Lance. Lance had 5 points and Keith had 3... this would be the perfect time to get a point.

 

While Keith was lost in mind, Lance kicked him in the shin causing Keith to let go of his arm and making him wince in pain. 

 

“Sorry not sorry!” Lance said laughing. Keith stood up properly and glared at Lance. Keith started too walk forward as Lance began backing away slowly. A moment later Keith pushed Lance up against the wall, cornering him with his arms. 

 

“Who’s laughing now?” Keith asked smirking. Keith got close to Lances ear.

 

Lance could feel Keith’s breath on his neck and reacted quickly “no, nope no!!” He rushed out, before switching positions with Keith. Lance now pinning Keith against the wall “Don’t think I didn’t think this through! Your not getting me that easily!” Lance glared into Keith’s eyes.

 

Okay so that plan backfired, I mean he could push Lance to the floor but that risky since Shiro, Pidge and Hunk could see. And if he is then Pidge would never let him live it down. 

 

Keith looked over Lances shoulder, and Pidge and Hunk were in the middle of training while Shiro was giving them advice. So he shouldn’t be seen. And if he is then it’s at least better than doing what Lance tells him.

 

“Hey! Keith!” Lance had an eyebrow raised at Keith. Keith snapped out of his laughs and looked unsurely at Lance. Fuck it!

 

Keith caught Lance by surprise so it was easy pushing him to the floor.

 

Lance flinched as he landed back on the floor. Lance opened his eyes to see Keith straddling him “Keith!” Lance looked shocked. 

 

/-Lance POV-\

 

“Keith!” I yelled, why the fuck is he doing! Well, I mean I already know the answer to that. And you know what he’s going to have to do more than that to get me to blush.

 

But I’m still surprised he even had this idea, maybe he’s hiding the fact he’s super perverted...?

 

“Hah is that all you got, cause if so then your shit at this!” I smirked at him, him sending me a glare. 

 

Huh he’s smiling, wow what a change of attitude, what’s he got planned? 

 

I gave him a confused looked, he looked up behind me, I’m guessing he was looking at the rest of the team. 

 

Then he smirked at me...

 

What the fuck!! 

 

 

/-Keith’s POV-\

 

I glared at Lance, he’s so annoying but then I got an idea.

 

I mean I could, but do I really want to, Of course I don’t want to geez but should I do it? 

 

I looked up to see if Pidge or any of the others were looking, no they’re still occupied. 

 

If this doesn’t get him to blush I don’t know what will! Okay game face on! 

 

Here I go I guess...

 

 

/-No ones POV-\

 

 

Keith smirked at Lance despite feeling super insecure about what he done after. Which was grind on Lance... yes Keith rubbed his dick against Lance with only fabric separating them..

 

And what did Lance think of this? Well Lances eyes went wide as he flushed red and almost let out a moan, but held it in luckily. He couldn’t believe Keith just did that, though he was sort of impressed but more shocked. 

 

While Lance was having a mini panic attack, Keith was dreading what he just done. He had to try his best to not blush, lances reaction was kind of what he expected. Thought it would be embarrassing if Lance actually let out a sound, there’s no way they would have gotten over that.

 

“Wow Keith umm I didn’t expect you to do that.” Lance said looking up at Keith face red.

 

Keith’s eyes widened, the view from were he was above Lance was amazing! It showed more of Lances face closer up, which was beautiful. Especially since right now he’s flustered, it just smiled the experience so much better!

 

“Oh,  I mean neither did I really it was kinda a last minutes option. ” Keith said whispering the last parts though Lance could still hear “but it got me a point and your to blush sooo it works!” Smirked Keith 

 

“I am NOT blushing!” Lance frowned, glaring at Keith.

 

Keith smirked wider “Oh Yea? Need me to bring you a mirror?” Keith laughed.

 

Lance just growled. 

 

Then they both heard someone shout “Hey Shiro I think you should go check how Lance and Keith are doing now!” It was Pidge 

 

Keith scrambled off Lance immediately after hearing those words. Shiro started walking over as Lance sat up.

 

“So what are you guys doing?” Shiro asked raiding an eyebrow.

 

“Taking a break” Keith lied. Looking up at Shiro. “You see, Lance was really tired that’s why his face is red!” 

 

“Omg my face is not red!” Lance yelled “Shiro tell him!” 

 

Shiro looked at Lance “Sorry to break it to you but Keith’s right, about your face being red that is!” 

 

“Anyway start training I’m gonna be watching you this time!” 

 

Keith and Lance stood and got into they’re positions, Shiro having to fix basically everything about how Lance was standing.

 

They started they’re hand to hand combat, and didn’t even dare try anything with Shiro staring at them the whole time.

 

———————Time Skip———————

 

 

After training Shiro told each of them what they needed to improve on and what they improved on. And all of them went to shower, the shower rooms had two shower lockers for each bathroom. So Pidge just went into the women’s bathroom, having it all to herself. While Lance had to wait because both showers were occupied, and since he takes the longest showers out of everyone in the castle no one let him in first.

 

So Lance just patiently waited for Hunk or Keith to finish showering while getting his lotions ready. 

 

One of the showers stopped and Keith walked out. A towel wrapped around his waist preventing him from being fully naked. Water was dripping off his hair, then dropped on his shoulder and down his chest to his abs. 

 

Oh his abs, they were amazing under a shirt they didn’t look like much but without the shirt... damn how many times does he go to train?! 

 

Lance was probably staring to long cause Keith lifted an eyebrow up in confusing. 

 

Lance snapped out of his gaze and looked up at Keith instead of his abs, his eyes widened at the realisation that he was staring. 

 

Keith thought for a second and smirked “oh I get it!” He stated making his over to Lance.

 

“Hey Keith if your out yet, come here I need to ask you something.” A voice belonging to Shiro called.

 

“Yea I’m out!” Keith yelled and turned back to Lance “well gotta go!” Keith told Lance and winked at him before turning and walking out the shower rooms.

 

“What the fuck just happened.” Lance mumbled under his breathe when Keith left, not noticing Hunk standing next to him with a smirk “what? Keith giving you a hard time?~” 

 

Lance jumped “HAH?!” And turned to see who his potential murder is “Oh it’s just you Hunk” Lance sighed with relief. Then Hunks words sunk in “Wait what do you mean?” 

 

“Oh it’s nothing, are you going to shower then?” 

 

“Huh?” Lance looked at the empty shower lockers and down at his blue towel. Since you know everyone has they’re own color, Lances being Blue. “Oh right! Yea see you Hunk!” Lance waved.

 

“Bye dude!” Hunk smiled.

 

————In the Shower——————

 

/-Lance POV-\

 

Okay I knew Keith had a nice face, I mean an okay looking face.......but who knew Keith had such a body, like damn those abs though! I mean Im not gay.... but I’m not straight either so yea. I might as well take advantage of the competition...

 

—————Time Skip————————

 

After training, everyone went to do they’re own thing. 

 

Lance was wonder the empty corridors of the castle, with absolutely nothing to do. He already helped Coran clean the healing pods, and that’s all he could really do. So right now, he’s looking for something to do, or someone to talk to. Which he isn’t getting any luck with.

 

He already checked the kitchen hoping Hunk would be there. No luck, surprisingly Hunk wasn’t cooking something delicious. So Lance just left. 

 

 

The doors slid open and Lance entered the lounge area. And guess what, yea empty.

 

“Where the fuck is everyone!?” He said out loud.

 

Lance sat down on the couch. Everyone is so busy and he’s just sitting here. He look up at the roof and sighed “seriously am I that boring, OF COURSE IM NOT! I’m not Keith!” He laid down on his back putting his arms behind his head.

 

He stared up deep in thought.

 

/-Lances POV-\

 

I wonder what I would be doing if I was still on Earth? Probably chasing after Sylvia or annoying Rachel! 

 

I laughed out.

 

Oh I really want to eat mamas cooking right now. Eating with my family, wow when was the last time I had a meal with them? I haven’t seen any of them for so long! Sylvia and Nadia probably grew up. And Rachel I wonder if she still goofs around so much?! WHAT IF LUIS AND LISA HAD ANOTHER KID?!! I wouldn’t even know! I wonder what Marco is doing, what if he has a kid and I don’t even it too! What about Veronica!? Uhhh!!!.... 

 

I still remember when we went to the beach, everyone had so much fun! Everyone’s smiling and laughing faces.... and then when we all watched the sun set together.... I still remeber it like it was yesterday! Oh or when it was Halloween and I scared Rachel so much she fell of her chair! Or when Veronica drank some juice and it came out her nose!! Haha! Christmas was always amazing, getting all of the family together giving each other presents, singing songs, having dinner together, it was the best! Or when mama started singing a song and the whole family would join in! 

 

A tear fell down my cheek from the memories.

 

..................I wonder what they did with all my things.... they all probably think I’m dead so most likely they got rid of it. I wish I could just tell them I’m okay. I wish I could just see them one more time! But I can’t because of this STUPID WAR! I can’t even send them a video! I basically don’t even exist. I jut want a hug from mama, I want dad to tell me how proud he is of me... I want to rant to Rachel about everything that on my mind. I want to laugh with Marco and talk to Luis and Lisa. I want to play with Sylvia and Nadia! I want to tell everyone how far I’ve come! But they all think I’m dead. Gone.

 

 

/-No ones POV-\

 

Lance sobbed out loud, tears were streaming down his face. His voice sounded pained, as he curled into a ball on his side. He slowly fell asleep on the couch. His cheeks stained with tears.

 

————————Time Skip————————

 

 

Lance was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. “ance!” “Lance” “Lance!” 

 

Lance groaned and slightly opened his eyes. He saw a few smudged figures. He fully opened his eyes and flinched from so much light. But he could now see the who figures were.

 

Everyone was standing around him, worried looks on they’re faces mostly. Hunk was shaking his shoulder.

 

As Lance sat up everyone backed away a little, to give him space.

 

“Lance are you okay?” Shiro asked 

 

Lance looked around, Keith sitting on the couch next to him on the right and Hunk was sitting on his left, a hand on his shoulder. Shiro was standing in front of him, Pidge and Allura standing next to Shiro:

 

Lance groaned again “what happened?” He said in a croaky voice. His eyes were a little puffy and red still. 

 

“Well we found you here laying on couch, alone, we were going to let you sleep but-“ Hunk was cut of by Keith.

 

“But you looked like you were crying, with all the red around your eyes and sad look on your face. Besides you also had a some tear stains left on your cheeks.” Keith said pointing around his eyes. 

 

“Huh.” Lance touched his eyes, remember what happened before he fell asleep. The memories came rushing back. His face turned a little sad.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing really, I was thinking about home back on earth and family. You know I really miss everyone. Sorry if I worried you guys!” Lance gave a guilty smile.

 

“Oh Lance, it’s okay! I miss everyone too, just know if you ever want to talk I’m here.” Hunk gave Lance a hug.

 

“Same here!” Pidge called out smiling. 

 

“Everyone is here for you Lance if you ever want to talk about anything or if you just want to take your mind of something!” Shiro smiled before getting a smug look on his face and nudging Keith “Even Keith!”

 

Keith groaned “Yea, even me!” He said in a annoyed tone, but he really did feel bad for Lance, Keith himself didn’t have anything back on Earth so there wasn’t really anything for him to miss, though he did sometimes miss the sunset. But Lance has a whole family and memories back on Earth, no wonder he’s homesick. All this flying into space andfighting aliens, saving the universe. It’s a lot to handle, it feels like just yesterday we were still on earth, before a lion took us to space.

 

“Now since your up, it’s time for dinner!” Hunk squealed excitedly, pulling Lance up by the arm and dragging him into the dining room, everyone following and chuckling no far behind them.

 

—————————DINNER—————————

 

 

Everyone was sat down in they’re usuals places which included Lance sitting next to Keith. It was a relatively normal dinner considering, what Lance just went through.

 

It was peaceful, everyone was talking amongst themselves. Then Shiro spoke 

 

“So Lance are you sure your alright?” 

 

Lance nodded “Yea I’m okay now, sorry for worrying you.” Lance smiled.

 

Shiro smirked “Keith was probably the most worried though, he kept asking if you were alright before you woke up. He was the one who found you on the couch actually.” Shiros smirked winded after looking Keith’s way.

 

“No I’d didn’t! shut up Shiro!” Keith’s face was glowing red as he looked away and pouted his lips. 

 

Lance was shocked did Keith really care about him that much. I mean the blush was evident on his face so what Shiro said must be true. Is Keith embarrassed? 

 

“Aww does someone care more about me than they let on?!” Lance looked Keith’s direction, smirking.

 

“No!” Keith spat, turning back around, ignoring the blush creeping up his face. While keeping his eyes on the food goo to avoid eye contact with Lance.

 

“Keithh~~ It’s totally alright, I mean who wouldn’t worry about this beauty!?” Lance gestured to himself, grin wide.

 

Keith snorted and darted his eyes up at Lance “what?” He asked. “You mean you the piece of trash sitting next to me?” Keith’s holding in his laugh trying to make it as if he’s genuinely curious. But gives up and bursts out laughed after Lance gives him the most offended face anyone could give.

 

You could hear Pidge laughing in the background, and Hunks holding his laughter in along with Shiro and Allura.

 

“You better fucking take that back!” Lance sneered, voice low, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Lance.” Shiro warned, Lance quietly apologised to Shiro for swearing.

 

Keith laughed “Nah I think I’m good!” Keith started at Keith and snorted “Is that a spot on your forehead?!” There wasn’t actually anything on Lances forehead, how could there if Lance takes so much care of his skin. But Keith loved getting Lance riled up.

 

You could see the panic appear on Lances faceright after those words left Keith’s mouth. He suddenly stood up and ran out the room, in a panic might I add. 

 

Keith couldn’t take it anymore, he bursts out laughing. He didn’t expect such a reaction, he knew Lance cared about his Skincare buy wow that much. 

 

Pidge was laughing as well, Hunk was smiling but was feeling somewhat guilty.

 

“Keith that was unnecessary.” Shiro said. Alluraagreed “you should probably apologise when he comes back” she added.

 

Keith groaned and rolled his eyes “uhhh whatever! Sure I’ll apologise!” 

 

Lance came back 2 minutes later stomping into the room, grabbing everyone’s reaction. He stomped over to his seat next to Keith, a pout visible on his face. He sat down and spun his chair to face Keith “I hate you! Your such a liar!” Lance exclaimed jabbing a finger into Keith’s chest. “I knew I shouldn’t have believed you! Your such an annoying jerk, I should’ve known!”

 

“You were panicking about your skin to much to even have time to know anything!” Keith said monotone “why do you worry so much about it anyway, it’s just your stupid face.” 

 

“my stupid face?” Lance said flat out shocked “You have a stupid face and unlike you I actually care about my appearance..... mullet!”

 

“Again with the mullet? Why do you have a problem with my hair?!” Keith says ignoring everything else Lance said.

 

“If you look in a mirror maybe you’ll know.” Lance says smirking.

 

Keith was about to get up and punch Lance but Shiro cut him of before he could “Right break it up you two!” Lance and Keith frown.

 

“Fuck you!” Keith says to Lance before turning around back to his food.

 

“No fuck you!” Lance answers.

 

“No fuck you!” Keith answers back.

 

“No fuck you!” 

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Fuck you!” 

 

“Fuck you!” 

 

“ _Fuck me?_ ” Lance says suggestively, and smirk on his face.

 

“Fuck y-......” Keith pauses, eyes widening. 

 

“I mean if you want to, I could do that.” Lance smirks giving Keith suggestive looks raising an eyebrow.

 

“What... no I...” Keith mumbles, face slowly turning red. He glanced up at Lance.

 

Lance starts laughing “I’m joking......” he stops laughing and stared at Keith “ _unless?”_  He keeps his serious face for approximately 5 seconds before he bursts out laughing again. 

 

Keith turns away from him embarrassed, and slowly starts eating the rest of his food goo.

 

Then Pidge speaks out from the silent crowd watching them “he’d probably still fuck you though if you asked him, you probably won’t even have to ask” she says with a smile.

 

Keith spat his food goo out, as Lance started choking “what!” Lance yells. 

 

“I wonder what else you’ll be choking on soon?” She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear and gave a sly smile. 

 

Lances eyes widened as the blush crawls up his neck onto his face.

 

“PIDGE!!!” Everyone yells at her apart of Allura and Coran, who are questioning what she’s talking about. “We’re trying to eat, but I think I lost my appetite.” Hunk said pushing his food away.

 

Shiro looks defeated, he just sighs while nodding his head “well I’m done eating, Allura join when your down eating I have to discuss something with you.” Allura nods, and Shiro walks out the room.

 

Lance and Keith finish eating silently avoiding eye contact with anyone. And Pidge is in the background snickering to herself, Coran and Hunk are talking about some mechanical stuff.

 

————————After Dinner———————

 

/-Pidge’s POV-\

 

I’m sitting in Hunks room, we’re working on this thing that’s meant to track the nearest Galra ship, though it isn’t going to well.

 

“So Lance is getting better at shamelessly flirting with Keith.” Hunks says while fidgeting with a screw.

 

“Yea I know, I think this competition is gonna help them figure out they’re feelings! I can’t wait!” I really hope it does, Lance is so hopelessly in love with Keith, he doesn’t even realise it and it’s really annoying. He’s always talk about him. 

 

“What if they’re already together but really good at hiding it?” Hunk suggests which is possible and I’m surprised he came up with that. But I doubt it.

 

“Nah, I doubt it. They’re to dumb to be able to hide something like a relationship. Besides both of they’re reactions at dinner just proves I’m right.” 

 

“Yea your right.” Hunk agrees. “Dammit!” Hunks put two wrong parts of a metal cube together.

 

Lance is really oblivious about his crush on Keith, and I’m so tired of his endless talking about how Keith. Like how long can you talk about someone’s dumb mullet or someone’s unnatural purple eyes that sparkle. He’s always talking about how Keith’s trying to one up him in everything they do. Huh I wonder who’s gonna be top and who’s gonna be bottom? Keiths defo top, but who knows. 

 

“Who do you thinks top and bottom?” I mumble.

 

“Lance is top!” Hunk says, not even having to think about it. How is he so confident?

 

“No Keith’s top and Lance is bottom.” I tell him. “What makes you think Lance is a top?”

 

“Well Lance is really competitive so he’ll definitely be top while Keith is tough on the outside but he’s probably a power bottom!” Damn that could actually be accurate! Hunks a genius!

 

“Whoever’s wrong had to clean the others room for a week!” I say rushed.

 

Hunk nods “okay.”

 

“It’s a bet?”

 

“It’s a bet!” Hunk confirms and we shake hands. Keith I’m rooting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback I want to get better at writing these. I have wrote fanfics before but this is the first one I’m publishing.   
> If anyone has any ideas of what Lance it Keith could do/say that would make the other blush please do comment them, I need more ideas.
> 
> And who do you think is top and bottom? ;)
> 
> (I’ll try to involve Coran more in this fanfic, but it’s kinda hard)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! There’s definitely more to come! That is if anyone even reads this!


End file.
